


The Power of Eyes

by soo



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Incest, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-11
Updated: 2007-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soo/pseuds/soo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan POV. Prompt from fanfic_free4all Table 2, #43 eyes</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power of Eyes

It had been their eyes that had given them away. It was the way that they looked at each other when they thought no one was looking.

It had been their eyes that had been his undoing. It was the way that they had turned that look upon him. The look of desire and longing. It had awoken something within him.

It had been their eyes that had strengthened him. It was their trust and belief in him.

It had been his eyes that had destroyed them. It was the lack of trust in his.


End file.
